The Guardian of the Stars
by Cheery Wolf
Summary: AU-Because of a dangerous evil from Clow Reed's time and a very old prophecy, Sakura must rely on her magical cards and a troubled, not so new boy. No OC and lots of OOC!! S+S and a little bit of E+T! R/R!!!!!!*^_^*
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. *weeps hugging her stuffed neko- kenshin* T_T  
  
Kero and Spinel Sun: ZzZzZzZzZ...  
  
C.W.: *sighing* This is AU and also my VERY first fanfic, so please be nice! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Guardian of the Stars  
  
  
  
  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue- The Beginning  
  
  
  
Lightning flashed from the outside of an ancient castle window, that within the instant the bolt of lightning appear, it illuminated a small part of a long hallway. Ancient cracks could be seen clearly even at the late hours of the night on the enormous stone pillars that adorned it. Broken walls and doors, spider webs, holes, dust, and torn sheets that lay on the ground were among the things that made up the castle's ancient look. A candle's light grew brighter and closer as four figures in cloaks walked across the hall, closer to the huge door at the end of it. Even with the little light there was the figures features could not be clearly seen at the moment. Only for now they could be identified by the unique color of each of their cloaks and height. The tallest, the one holding the candle and who seem to be the leader, had a flaming red cloak. Following up, the second in height had a dark purple cloak. Right behind, the third in height wore a leaf green cloak and last, the smallest one wore an unusual blue cloak. Approaching the door at the end, the smallest one spoke.  
  
"Sisters, do we really need to do this once again?"  
  
The other three turn to look at her. The red-cloaked one angrily replied, "Aya, how many times must I tell you that this was prophesied since the last humiliating battle the Mistress lost hundreds of years ago against Clow Reed."  
  
The smallest, Aya, narrowed her eyes, "But what do we have to do with this?"  
  
The purple-cloaked one spoke sternly, "Because we are here to serve the Mistress!"  
  
'More like selling our souls to the devil, they are not even my real sisters, I don't trust that woman and I don't want to go through all that again.' Aya thought sadly to herself.  
  
The green-cloaked one suddenly ordered, "Now hush! We're entering the Mistress chamber!"  
  
Crossing her arms Aya followed her 'sisters' and entered the door that lead to the throne room. Approaching the throne, one by one, the sisters knelt in front of it. At first glance nothing could be seen sitting on it, but if the eyes of the one watching looked closely, a thin figure could be seen. With little light around only the figure's hands were noticeable. Long fingers and wrinkles described the figure's left hand and the right one wore a jet-black glove as if covering an old, ancient injury...  
  
The sisters bowed their heads, "Awaiting your command Mistress"  
  
The figure spoke in voice filled with venom and hatred, "Ahh... my children. It seems that you are ready, am I right?"  
  
"Yes Mistress" they announced. The female figure known for now as the Mistress seems to smile.  
  
"Good... Now tell me, what is your mission?" the Mistress asked.  
  
The red-cloaked sister stood up, "Retrieve all of Clow's magical cards for you, my Mistress, to attain your full power, and make a new era of darkness using their power of destruction yourself"  
  
The Mistress nodded, "Excellent, but you must remember that we only need 48 of them for me to access my full power. And when I do, I shall destroy the one who did this to me hundreds of years ago."  
  
"Mistress... " the purple one began. The Mistress turned to her, "What is it?"  
  
"Why do we need only 48 of the cards, why not all of them?" All of the sisters were thinking the same.  
  
The Mistress chuckled and replied, "Because the four cards that I left out have a very important role as our plan of darkness unravels. Don't worry children, you'll know in time"  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
Suddenly, standing up the Mistress ordered, "Good, now that you know your mission, let us initiate what we have been planning for a very long time"  
  
"As you wish Mistress." The four sisters bowed and one by one left the throne room. Nobody noticed the look of disgust on Aya's face as she left last.  
  
Seeing her servants gone the Mistress walked over to a nearby window. Looking outside at raging storm that was passing above she thought, 'Soon, very soon the power of those cards will be mine and I will have my revenge on that retched guardian that defeated me hundreds of years ago. All of the world will know of my plan of eternal darkness.' the Mistress's lips curled up in a evil smile, 'Especially the one who holds the power of the Clow cards, and all those who call themselves your friends. When my plan is in motion and the cards are in my possession, not even the most powerful guardian, the one that defeated me, can save you. Prepare yourself Card Mistress, cause that title and much more will be mine... ' Her hatred filled laughter could be heard all around the ancient castle.  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
C.W.: Flames are accepted, but be gentle! *^_^*  
  
Kero and Spinel Sun: *still sleeping* ZzZzZzZ...  
  
C.W.: *sighs* 


	2. Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer- *C.W.'s pet horse Cheery is seen carrying Kero and Spinel Sun on her back and a long flag saying*- I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, ALL RIGHT! ~*  
  
C.W.: Okay, lets make this short; Sakura caught all the cards, passed the final judgment, meet Eriol and all that. The only thing different is that Syaoran wasn't there. They never met. *^_^*  
  
Kero: *excited* You mean the Gaki won't appear!?  
  
Spinel Sun: *bonks Kero on the head*  
  
Kero: OW!!! Why did you hit me!!!???  
  
Spinel Sun: Because that wasn't what she meant baka.  
  
Kero: WHO YOU CALLING A BAKA!!!!???!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Because you are one.  
  
Kero: Am not!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Are too!!  
  
Kero: Am not Am not Am not!!!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Are too Are too Are too!!!  
  
*they continue bickering as C.W. tries to stop them from causing mass destruction*  
  
Cheery: *carrying a sign that says 'And now we continue to our regular programing'*  
  
The Guardian of the Stars  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Dreams and Visions  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" a soft voice shouted. Entering the living room through the front door was a teenage girl of 17. Having short auburn colored hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. The high school uniform did little to hide the slender but well-built curves. Standing up to a height of 5'4, she still couldn't reach her annoying big brother's height, who was now cooking in the kitchen with her father.  
  
"Hi Sakura, dinner is almost ready so go ahead and sit down in the dining room" her father replied.  
  
"Hai!" she replied. Taking off her skates and schoolbag she made her way to sit down. A head popped out of the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu, why are you so late? Its already 7:30pm. Did you stop by the swamp to visit your other kaijuu friends" Her brother, Touya Kinomoto teased.  
  
Glaring at him, Sakura shouted, "I was at cheerleading practice and I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!"  
  
"Well you still sound like one when entering the house" He kept teasing.  
  
"Oniisan..." she was about kick him in the leg if it wasn't for their father calling, "Touya! Sakura! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Still glaring at each other Sakura growled, "I'll get you later."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Sakura got so angry that when she passed by him she stomps on his foot, hard. "Ow... " Touya quietly squeaked, trying to hide the pain.  
  
"Serves you right!" Sakura exclaimed, entering the dining room. Touya following along, slightly limping.  
  
"So, Sakura, how your day?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked his daughter as both of them sat down and started to eat. Sakura sweatdropped and stammered, "Um...Uh... F-fine... I think... " Touya saw that this was a good opportunity to get her back for stepping on his foot, "Kaijuu, don't tell me you got an F!" Sakura's eyes widened, "N-no... I d-didn't... I... " She started shrinking into her chair.  
  
"Sakura, is that true?" Her father asked.  
  
Giving up, she decided to tell him, "I got a 57 in trigonometry... "  
  
"Sakura, you studied very hard for that test" He replied.  
  
"Hoe... " She whimpered weakly in embarrassment. As she tried to find an escape route, Sakura heard her brother say under his breath, "Gotcha." She thought, 'Your going to pay for that!'  
  
To avoid more discussions she rapidly ate her dinner, stood up, took away her dish and put in the sink. On her way to her bedroom, she picked up a small plate with a small piece of cake for a certain sun guardian. And without forgetting, Sakura stomped once again on Touya's already swollen foot and said while going up the stairs, "Thanks for the great dinner Dad!" And rushed up to her room. Fujitaka blinked, "W-what just happened here?!" All that Touya could say was a pain filled, "Oww... "  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs, Sakura was still angry, "Grrrr... he makes me so mad and still has that stupid hobby on always picking on me on me. I still wish that I was as tall as a street light so I can pound him to the floor!"  
  
So she entered her room, sulking. Out of nowhere a small yellow blur attached itself to Sakura's hair and started yelling,  
  
"SAKURA!!!!! Where did you go, I missed you. I lost 100 points in the game I played today, your brother almost gave me a heart attack earlier. I'm hungry, bored, sleepy, alone, tired, lonely and especially HUNGRY!!!!!!" Kero, Guardian Beast of the Seal, finished, taking deep breaths.  
  
Sakura had a huge sweatdropped, " K-kero... "  
  
"And... and... and... " Kero was cut off, when he smelled something, "What's that? Is it cake?!?!"  
  
Sakura mutely nodded, handing the plate to Kero. He took it delighted and happily cried, "FOOD!!!!" Kero ate it in one bite.  
  
Finally clamed down, he sat down on Sakura's pillow, "Ahhh that was gooood" He paused, "So, did you buy it?"  
  
Sakura got confused, " Buy what?" Kero facefaulted, "You forgot?!?!?!"  
  
She got even more confused, "Forgot what?"  
  
He sweatdropped, "The video game you promised me for like, two months ago!!" She hung her head remembering about the game she promised to buy him when Sakura took Kero for a walk at the mall and park. "Hoe... "  
  
"I can't believe it, you forgot again!" the little guardian whined.  
  
"Kero, please... " Sakura tried to call him down, but he kept whining, "Why did you forget!?!?!"  
  
It was getting a bit annoying, so she cut him off, "KERO!!!!"  
  
The guardian shut up. Taking deep breath, Sakura started, "Look Kero, I'm really, really sorry for forgetting, but these last two months school was tough. Cheerleading practice, exams, homework and everything else that have to do with school took a lot out of me. But I'll tell you this, I promise that as soon as I can I'll buy it for you." She finished. Kero looked at her with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Sakura nodded. "Hai."  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You really, really sure?"  
  
Sakura's eye twitched, "Kero!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh." He gave out a little yawn. All that whining and ranting made him tired. Sakura noticed and gave a small smile, "Your tired Kero why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy... " he yawned again. She smiled even more and picked him up. "C'mon Mr. Beast of the Seal, time to go to bed" Sakura then placed him in his little room inside of Sakura's bedside drawer. "Good night Kero" she said, but Kero was already asleep on his bed. She slowly closed the drawer. Yawning herself, Sakura got ready for bed. She took out some pink-colored pj's with little bunny heads on it, brushed her teeth and sat on the bed. She laid down thinking, 'I hope tomorrow grows to be a better day than today, with that test score and Meiling's bullying... (1)' She sighed, '... guess I'll have to wait.' So she fell asleep. But little did she know that the dream she is going to have won't be a normal dream, but a warning and the beginning of a new adventure.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
'Hoe? Where am I?' Sakura thought, scared. She found herself inside a black void. Endless darkness was only seen. No other color could be identified, save Sakura's long sleeve pink pj's. Walking around she tried to find an exit. When Sakura was about to lose hope, she saw out of the corner of her eye a blinking white light. Looking for the source Sakura found that the light was coming from a beautiful floating white pearl. Curiosity getting the better of her and ignoring the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' she carefully took some steps closer to have a better look. She took note, that as she got closer, the pearl began to glow brighter. Now standing in front of it and the pearl's brightness now strong Sakura cupped her hands just inches below the it. Her curiosity was killing her. So she reluctantly she drew one of her hands to touch it. Without warning, the pearl's glow became so strong, it blinded her. Sakura waited for a moment. Opening her eyes she stared in shock and awe. Now, Sakura was standing in the middle of what it look like an enormous temple room.  
  
Still in shock the seventeen year-old thought, 'What is this place? Its so beautiful...'  
  
The floor was made of a pure blue crystal that Sakura had never seen before. The ceiling was also made of the same material. The walls consisted of six stone pillars and six walls and a large doorway between two of the pillars at one end of the room. She saw that the door was made up of gold and silver on the borders. Outlined on the middle was a bright yellow sun, its rays sticking out in all directions. Inside of the sun's circle was a gray white moon. Surrounding them were four white stars in a diamond-like angle. She had never seen a door like it in her life. The two pillars were made of the same material the floor was. Then her attention was averted to the four remaining pillars. Each had a different color. Starting from left to right, the first pillar was the color a pure white, the second pillar was the color of an ocean blue, the third a flaming red and the last a sandy light brown. Sakura noticed that they each had a vertical hole in the form of a rectangle as if something had to be placed there...  
  
But what really got Sakura's attention was the wall and in between the blue and red pillar. The wall had the exact carving that the door had, only larger. On the bottom of it there was a silver altar. And placed on it, was what it looks like a medium-sized light blue book on it there were two feathers one black and one white. Wanting to see what is written in it, Sakura approached the altar. At the moment she was about to open it, Sakura heard a voice...  
  
"Card Mistress... "  
  
Scared, Sakura quickly turn around, "Who's there?"  
  
"Card Mistress... " the voice called again.  
  
Panicking, she shouted, "Where are you?"  
  
The voice answered, "Look up... "  
  
Still scared, Sakura looked up. It was the pearl she found earlier.  
  
The pearl started to shine brightly and began to change shape. When finished it revealed the spirit of a beautiful woman that reminded Sakura of the Light card, one of her two most powerful cards. The only difference was that she had shoulder length hair and wore something similar to a goddess robe. The woman spoke...  
  
"Card Mistress... I know you have doubts about what you are seeing, is that correct?"  
  
The girl nodded, so the woman continued knowing Sakura's first question, "Who am I is not of very importance at this moment but you will know in time"  
  
The Card Mistress nodded and gulped. She asked the other questions that were bothering her, "Where am I and what am I doing here?"  
  
This time the woman smiled and answered, "You are here to receive knowledge of a danger that will come in the future" Sakura's eyes widened in fear, "D-dan... ger?"  
  
The woman nodded. Sakura, a little bit scared, thought, 'Oh great, more troubles?!? First it was the Clow Card capturing, second the Final Judgement and the shock of finding out that Yukito was Yue, third was the arrival of Eriol and the whole ordeal of transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and lastly discovering that Eriol is Clow Reed's reincarnation and having two annoying guardians, Ruby Moon who's Nakuru and Spinel Sun. And now this? Hoe...'  
  
Snapping out of her reverie Sakura noticed the woman giggling slightly, because of her thinking looking face. Then the spirit's face became serious, "Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards, I do not have much time left so please will you listen to the words that I will recite?" Sakura looked at her for a moment, but she nodded anyway. And became uneasy when the woman's eyes began to glow in different colors and her voice sounded masculine,  
  
"When the time is right  
  
The fifty-two Clow cards are free  
  
The female Cardcaptor is awaken being chosen by the first Sun guardian  
  
Keroberus  
  
To capture the cards will be her mission  
  
Starting with Wind  
  
Second with Water  
  
Third with Fire  
  
Ending with Earth  
  
Thus the Final Judgment will commence  
  
With the battle of the Cardcaptor and the first Moon guardian  
  
Yue  
  
And the battle ended with the Cardcaptor as the winner  
  
Turning the Cardcaptor into the Cardmistress  
  
Then trouble arises in the form of the Clow Cards creator  
  
But not in real form  
  
But in reincarnation  
  
With the aid of the last two main guardians  
  
Ruby Moon, the second Moon guardian  
  
Spinel Sun, the second Sun guardian  
  
Forcing the now known Cardmistress  
  
To change the collected cards  
  
In style, form, color and name  
  
Into more powerful versions  
  
When that is complete  
  
Danger is not yet over  
  
  
  
For a past evil  
  
From the original creator's past will make itself known  
  
Wishing for death and revenge  
  
Nothing will be able to defeat it  
  
But only with the unique power hidden inside a pure and special soul  
  
The requirement of the four elements  
  
And a special fifth element  
  
Can make that power appear  
  
To form a powerful eclipse  
  
  
  
Thus the outcome is not yet known, that is decided  
  
  
  
By the powerful Cardmistress"  
  
As the woman finished, her glowing eyes and voice became normal. Sakura was scared out of her wits, but became worried when she saw the spirit fall to her knees. She ran to help the collapsed woman, but Sakura's hands went right through her.  
  
The woman weakly said, "Do... not... bother... Cardmistress... my... time... is... almost... up" But Sakura shook her head and began to say, "But you need help to... "  
  
But the spirit cut her off, "Do not worry... for... I am... merely... a spirit" Sakura's eyes began tear up "B-but... " The woman once again cut her off once again, "Will. you... listen... to... my. last request?" Now with tears in her eyes Sakura slightly nodded.  
  
With half closed eyes the spirit said, "... Remember the prophecy well... and... to... complete it... you... must... find... the... soul... with... the.. mark... " The woman pause for breath, and pointed to the drawing on top of the altar, "And... bring... that soul... to... this temple... you... are... now standing... "  
  
The woman's breathing became shallower and her appearance started to dissappear, and Sakura was panicking, "NO! Don't go! I have so much to ask you. please... don't..."  
  
With the last of her strength the spirit said, with a small smile in her face, "I'm... sorry... but... do not worry... much... for... the answer will... come... in time... and... thank you... for... hearing my warning... thank... you... "  
  
And with that the spirit vanished comptely, leaving Sakura alone, crying, because the spirit sacrificed her spiritual energy to warn her. While crying Sakura did not noticed the same floating white pearl hovering in front of her. When she did notice it was already to late, the pearl glowed so brightly and for the Cardmistress everything went white...  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Sakura woke up gasping and with tears in her eyes. On her bed she sat up and wiped her eyes and she thought, 'Was that dream real?' Remembering the spirit's last words Sakura quickly got out of her bed, grabbed an empty notebook and pen and copied the prophecy the woman in her dreams recited. Sighing, she finished copying and guard it inside her schoolbag. Then she laid down on her bed thinking back about the dream she had, 'If that dream was real I still have questions to ask, but she said 'that the answer will come in time' I wonder when that will be' She closed her, 'If strange things happen tommorow I guess I'm going to talk to Kero about it.' With that thought Sakura fell asleep. But she didn't notice that her Sakura book began glowing under her bed...  
  
~*~TBC ~*~  
  
~* Notes: 1-The thing about Meiling bullying Sakura will be explain in the next chap. ~*  
  
C.W.: Finally!!!! Finished Chap 1!!!!  
  
Cheery: *neighs happily* Neighhhh!  
  
Kero: *angry look on his face* HEY!!! HOW COME I ONLY APPEARED IN THAT LITTLE SCENE, I'M THE GREAT GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE SEAL!!! AND WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!?!? WHERE'S MY VIDEO GAMES!?!?!? WHE-..  
  
C.W.: *VERY angry about the fight that occurred earlier* IF YOU KEEP WHINING IN GOING TO KICK YOU LITTLE ASS FROM HERE TO PLUTO!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME, MR.GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE SEAL!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Spinel Sun: .  
  
Kero: *VERY scared and squeaking a tiny little 'yes ma'am'*  
  
Spinel Sun: ... hehehehehe... moron.  
  
Kero: *to Spinel*Dare to say that in my face butterfly boy!!  
  
Spinel Sun: *narrowing his eyes* Butterfly boy!?  
  
*and once again they start bickering*  
  
C.W.: *sweat dropping* Please, to all readers, review!!!! 


	3. New Arrival

Disclaimer- I don't own them. If I did, I would buy a stable for Cheery!!!!!!  
  
~* Notes. Instead of being in a private school, the gang is attending a public school, so there aren't any uniforms. And I'll be using Meiling's American last name 'Rae' because she and Syaoran are not related. They don't even know each other!!! ~*  
  
C.W.: You're a good girl, aren't you Cheery!  
  
Cheery: *nodding happily* neigh!!  
  
Kero: That horse is nothing but trouble!  
  
Spinel Sun: *sweat dropping* Uh... Kero... you shouldn't have said that...  
  
Kero: *ignores Spinel Sun* ... good for nothing...  
  
*gets cut off as Cheery flattens him like a pancake*  
  
Spinel Sun: Well. I did warn him  
  
Cheery: *satisfied* neigh!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
C.W.: *sigh* On with the story!  
  
  
  
The Guardian of the Stars  
  
  
  
  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: New Arrival  
  
  
  
It was another sunny day in Tomodea. The birds were chirping, the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was basically like normal day, that is.  
  
"HOE!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!"  
  
Sakura's cry was heard miles away since she discovered that her clock read 7:50 a.m. (School starts at 8:00a.m.)  
  
"KERO!! Why didn't somebody woke me up" She whined.  
  
The guardian of the seal, who was just barely avoiding that Sakura doesn't step or knock him over, sweat dropped, "But I did, like 20 times!!!!!!!!"  
  
"20?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kero sighed, "Yeah, each time I tried, you always say '5 more minutes'"  
  
"HOE!!!!" the hysterical girl whined as she ran around her bedroom, putting tight blue shorts and an orange short sleeve sweater in a flash. Moments later when she finished brushing her short hair, she ran out of the bedroom, leaving a wide-eyed Kero on the bed. And also because of this panicky situation, Sakura totally forgot about last night's dream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Dad!"  
  
Her father was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. Smiling, he replied, "Good Morning Sakura, did... " But was cut off as he felt a gust of wind pass by and disappeared into the kitchen. "... you get a good sleep." He finished. Sighing, Fujitaka resumed to read his paper. He thought, 'Must be late.'  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm late, LATE!!!"  
  
In the kitchen, Sakura grabbed a small sandwich from the refrigerator. She put it in her backpack. Moments later she stepped out to put her red and yellow roller blades and went on her way.  
  
Halfway to school (she's a senior) Sakura managed to catch up with Touya and his best friend Yukito, who was also Sakura's second guardian, Yue, and he doesn't know it yet. Both wore casual clothes. They were riding their bicycles since the university was a few more blocks away from Sakura's own school.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Yukito was the first to notice her, "Good morning, Sakura."  
  
"Yeah, did you oversleep again kaijuu?" Touya teased.  
  
"I'm not a KAIJUU!!"  
  
The siblings started a staring contest, but were rapidly interrupted by the distant sound of bell.  
  
"Isn't that...?" Yukito questioned.  
  
"Hey kaijuu, isn't that your bell?" As Touya finished his question, a flowerpot hitting his head answered him.  
  
"Bye Yuki, and I'm NOT A KAIJUU!!!" the girl called, just entering her school gate.  
  
Yukito waved, "Bye! Hey Touya, are you going to be okay?" the gray haired young man asked his friend, who still had part of the flower pot on his head.  
  
"Yeah... just peachy... ow... " the other replied. By now they were entering the university gates.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh man, the teacher's going to kill me!' Was Sakura's main thought. She changed her blades for sneakers and locked them in her hall locker. After that she ran to her homeroom. In her head, she started begging that the teacher would forgive her. At the door, she looked around the classroom and sighed in relief. The teacher wasn't there. The students were talking, standing and doing other things like watching magazines, continuing incomplete assignments, etc.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, sitting in the where she usually sat, on the second chair of the middle line. She was wearing a light purple knee long skirt and long sleeve shirt.  
  
Sakura walked up to her, "Hi Tomoyo."  
  
The long, black haired girl smiled, "Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo noticed that the auburn haired girl looked a little confused.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... just wondering why Ms. Mizuki isn't here, she's always present when I get here."  
  
When Tomoyo was about to answer, a familiar and annoying voice cut her off.  
  
"Maybe she went to the principal's office to report about your 100+ 'late arrivals'."  
  
Rae Meiling. The female bully of the seniors (1). And also known as one of Sakura's worst nightmares. While seeing her wearing only a brown tank top with an almost 'revealing' black skirt, people could tell what type of person she can be. There was almost nothing good in her school history. They only go from bad to worst. The only thing good she is at are catfights, bullying other students and being a little angel to some of the teachers, but not to Ms. Mzuki. The teacher could she through the charade. She had long black hair done in two buns, and was at least two inches taller than Sakura, who was very annoyed that she was chosen since fourth grade as Meiling's favorite victim.  
  
"Lay off Meiling!" Sakura angrily exclaimed.  
  
Meiling smirked, "Ohhhh, the girl has spunk today."  
  
The remark made Sakura's blood boil. When she was about to jump and grab the nearest thing to hit Meiling with, Tomoyo stopped her. The longhaired girl stepped between the two girls.  
  
"Meiling, the day is starting and it would be very awkward to see a fight breaking this early in the morning. So give it a rest and leave us alone!"  
  
The still smirking girl looked at her.  
  
"Sure thing Daidouji, I'll leave you losers alone." Meiling turned to walk away, but not before saying sarcastically, "How's your little video camera, I hope its not 'dead'" Then sat down in her seat at the back of the classroom.  
  
Tomoyo growled. Last week Meiling broke her camera. She was taping a racing competition the track team had last week. The other girl pushed her on purpose, making Tomoyo drop it. Now the camera was getting treated at the electronics store. Not wanting to make a scene, she took a deep breath and calmed down.  
  
"You alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."  
  
After a moment the auburn haired girl said, "So, what were you going to tell me before Meiling the 'ego' there interrupted"  
  
"That a few minutes before you ran in, Ms. Mizuki was called by the principal to come to his office for a moment. That's all I know."  
  
"I wonder what could it be?" Sakura wondered for a moment, "By the way, Tomoyo, where's your boyfriend?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "You mean Eriol?"  
  
"Of course I mean Eriol!"  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol has been Tomoyo's boyfriend ever since fifth grade. He's a very good friend of the girls. They meet him in the whole Clow Cards-turn- to-Sakura Cards-dilemma. He is also known as The Clow Cards original creator's reincarnation. She and Eriol fell in love a year after Sakura was announcement as the new Card Mistress. They been dating for 7 years, and still are.  
  
"He's in England right now, something about magical business, but you know how he is."  
  
Sakura laughed, "Tall, dark and mysterious... well for you anyway, he is your type. At least you have a boyfriend, I still haven't found one that suits me."  
  
Tomoyo reassured her, "Don't worry, you'll find one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good Morning class." Ms. Mizuki's voice was heard. A tall young woman in her mid-twenties, Kaho Mizuki entered the classroom. Long light brown hair flowed across her back. Wearing a yellow suit that somehow matched her eyes. She stood behind her desk and motioned the class to sit down.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Mizuki." The students announced.  
  
Seeing that everyone is present, Kaho began, "Pardon my unexpected disappearance to the principal's office for those who came in late... " She trailed off for a moment giving Sakura a brief glare, who gulped and sank into her chair. "... the reason why I was called is that we have a new student... " She was rudely cut off by the sudden chitchats the whole class, with the exception of Sakura, who was hiding behind her thick Physics book, started t about the news. The teacher could make out little questions like,  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
And so on. Tomoyo and Sakura were having their own little conversation, "Hey, Tomoyo, isn't a little late to accept transfer students?" Sakura's voice was a little muffled because of the book. The black-haired girl shushed her quietly.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but not right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look at the teacher."  
  
Sakura peered at little over her book. Ms. Mizuki looked like she was about to explode from anger and annoyance. The girl ducked once again, braced herself and started to count, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... "  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!"  
  
The teacher's outburst shook the whole school. Even the principal on the other side of the school heard it. At his office, the cup of coffee he was drinking fell to the floor, spilling its contents. The man started cursing and ordered his poor secretary to fetch him another one. Back at the classroom, the students almost fell off their seats. Not wanting another outburst, they shut their mouths. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin hitting the floor.  
  
"As I was saying, we have a new student that came all the way from Australia (2). So when he enters I want all you to give him a warm welcome." Emphasizing the gender, Kaho's gaze switched to the door, "You can come in now."  
  
The door opened and in came a young man in his late teens or early twenties. The girls giggled and the boys groaned. Meiling looked at him with a hungry glint in her eyes. Tomoyo, with a slight smile on her face, turned her head to find Sakura still hiding under her book.  
  
"Hey, Sakura."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura lowered her book and gave her friend a confused look. All that Tomoyo did was jerk her head at the front of the classroom and mouthed 'look'. When Sakura did that, the auburn-haired girl felt her heart beat at a very fast pace and the air around her was getting warm.  
  
There, standing in front of the class was the most handsome guy Sakura has ever seen. Messy, cinnamon-colored hair that beautifully framed his face. Striking amber eyes, that Sakura was sure she would just drown in them. She also noted his lean, athletic figure.  
  
'An amber-eyed angel.' Sakura thought, noticing his clothes. He sported white khaki jeans, white boot-like sneakers and an elbow long sleeve shirt that did little to hide the strong arms and torso. He also wore two white wrist bracers and white scarf around his neck that was covering it completely. In his hands, he had a light blue backpack and a jean jacket. But the most shocking thing about him was the powerful green aura he was emitting, since Sakura was the only one who could see it. The young man noticed Sakura's staring and smiled at her. A rosy hue covered her cheeks. Tomoyo barely covered her giggles.  
  
"Now class, this is Li Syaoran, who will be joining us for the rest of the year." Ms. Mizuki turned to Syaoran, "So, where shall we sit you."  
  
The teacher looked around and sweat dropped when she saw Meiling waving her arms wildly, pointing to the empty seat in front of her.  
  
'There is NO WAY I'm sitting him in front of that girl, much less CLOSE to her.' Kaho knew what the girl was capable of. So she rapidly found another seat right behind Sakura. With a mischievous smile she said to the oblivious young man, " Li, you can have the seat behind Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand." Kaho ordered. Syaoran nodded to the teacher and headed to his assigned seat. Right before passing Sakura, he had only one thought, 'Kawaii... ' And gave her a soft smile and without. He sat behind her. Sakura couldn't move for a moment. She was shocked and red as a tomato.  
  
'He... he... Snap out it girl, you don't know him yet!' Pushing those thoughts away, Sakura placed her book on her desk and waited for Ms. Mizuki's instructions.  
  
"Okay, now take out your physics book and turn to page 67." Waiting patiently for her students, Kaho manage to hold her laughter, but gave a smile after seeing Meiling glare murderously at Sakura. Her smile faded when she looked at the new student. After her conversation with the principal, she couldn't blame the boy.  
  
Kaho Mizuki began her lectured feeling a bit guilty, having among her class a troubled soul.  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
~* Notes: 1- Since I'm not very good in writing original characters, Meiling is the bully. I don't hate her or anything, so don't worry, she'll change in the future. 2- That will be explain in the third chapter. ^_^ ~*  
  
  
  
C.W.: Another chapter finished *sigh*  
  
Cherry: *has a grin on her face* neigh!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Cherry is strangely happy.  
  
C.W.: Is because she emptied the fridge, so no ice cream and pudding.  
  
Spinel Sun: O.O;;;  
  
C.W.: Yeah, I know.  
  
Kero: *off screen* MY PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: *grinning wider* Nei, nei, nei, nei!!  
  
C.W.: *sweat dropping* Before Kero goes into a rampage, please dear readers, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer- I.D.O.I!!!!!!!!!! (That is basically 'I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!')  
  
C.W.: I...  
  
Kero: What?  
  
C.W.: I...  
  
Kero: ...?  
  
C.W.: I...  
  
Kero: *annoyed* What?  
  
C.W.: *falls asleep* zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
Kero: *face faults*  
  
The Guardian of the Stars  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
Chapter 3: First Impressions  
  
The first part of school is about to end and the students were bored out of their minds in each of their classes. Some of our known students thoughts were:  
  
Meiling: ' I have to get out of here!! I'm going crazy!!!!'  
  
Sakura: 'ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...'  
  
Tomoyo: 'I hope my camera will be repaired as soon as possible, or I'm going to miss taping some possible cute moments of Sakura.'  
  
Syaoran: 'I'm bored... and I'm hungry!'  
  
Just when all of the students, except for Sakura who had gotten asleep somewhere in the middle of the class, were about to go crazy, they were saved by the lunch bell. Everyone stampeded to the cafeteria or the schoolyard, creating the daily havoc in them.  
  
The last of the students to get out safely were Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. They arrived at the cafeteria. Just in time to see Meiling fight with another student over the desserts.  
  
"THAT'S MINE!!!" Meiling shouted.  
  
The other girl glared at her, "I got here first!! Get your own!"  
  
Some girls were nervously trying to break them up. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the end of the lunch line. At the line, Tomoyo peeked behind her and a little smile formed on her face. "Psst, Sakura."  
  
The auburn-haired girl looked at her, "Hoe?"  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Sakura had a puzzled look, but did anyway. She came face to face with the new boy, Syaoran. From this point of view, he was at least a foot taller than Sakura. Looking up, she found herself getting lost in those amber pools. Sakura was about to say something, but was interrupted by a couple of voices.  
  
"Sakura!! Tomoyo!!" Her other friends, Chiharu, Naoko and Rikka ran up to them. Tomoyo muttered under her breath, "So close..."  
  
Sakura waved, "Hi guys!!!"  
  
Chiharu smiled, "Want to eat with us?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get a food tray." Sakura answered, reluctantly leaving the amber-eyed boy, who was curiously looking her way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chiharu, where's Yamazaki?" Sakura asked, biting at her hamburger. She was sitting with her 4 friends at on of the ten tables in the south side of the cafeteria (its very big). Chiharu, the one with the biggest temper. Naoko, the one with the smarts. And Rikka is kind of like Tomoyo, always smiling and calm.  
  
"He's in big trouble." Chiharu plainly replied.  
  
"Because of what?"  
  
The double-pony tailed girl fumed, "You know why. In history class this morning the teacher asked him something and he started telling one of his far-fetched stories. It went on for the rest of the class hour. So the teacher gave him a two hour chat."  
  
Naoko adjusted her glasses, "You shouldn't be too hard on him, that's just the way he is."  
  
Chiharu slumped on her chair and sulked, "I know, but it gets so annoying!"  
  
While Naoko and Chiharu argued whether or not Yamazaki says the truth, Rikka and Tomoyo were in a conversation on their own and were casually glancing at Sakura, who was a little spaced out while opening a juice bottle.  
  
"Do you think Sakura will get a boyfriend one of this days?" Rikka asked the black-haired girl.  
  
Tomoyo simply smiled, "Yes and I got the perfect candidate for it."  
  
The brown-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who?"  
  
"Just look three tables to your front at the end of the cafeteria." Was the simple answer she gave and was pointing.  
  
A little puzzled, Rikka did just that. She gasped in delight. (a/n: guess who?)  
  
"Tomoyo, he's perfect!"  
  
"I know, but the tricky part is how to get them together. He's new here."  
  
Sakura, finally opening the bottle her big brother in the form of a joke sealed it VERY tightly, noticed her friends giggling to each other. She also noticed Tomoyo pointing to the direction her back was facing. Curiosity winning her over, Sakura slightly turned her head in that direction and saw in the corner of her eye the new boy from her class. She then felt the table moved a little and turned her head to see Tomoyo and the rest already walking towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"We're going ahead to study hall. You can meet us there in you want later." Chiharu said. Sakura gave a small 'okay.'  
  
Before they really left, Tomoyo peeked her head and mouthed, 'You go girl!' Then the other three girls hauled her out of room.  
  
Sakura just sat there confused, "What am I going to do with them?"  
  
She stood up and threw away her tray, except for the juice. But just before she walked out, she saw the white-clothed young man also throwing his tray away. He walked up her and suddenly stopped in front of her.  
  
"Its real." He began, smiling a little.  
  
Sakura was blushing very hard. She managed to say, "W-w-what?"  
  
He patted her head, making her knees wobble, "About you being cute."  
  
They locked eyes for a moment. Those eyes, captivated Sakura, by that beautiful amber/gold color that showed kindness, sincerity, shyness and another thing that she couldn't make out... some kind of small hollow emptiness...  
  
He then looked away, breaking contact.  
  
"I kinda forgot to introduce myself, I'm Syaoran."  
  
She smiled at him, "Mine's Sakura."  
  
"You know you're the first person I've ever talked to since I moved here, right?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
He nodded, "What class do you have next?"  
  
"I-I got g-gym c-c-class." She stammered, "W-w-why is t-that?"  
  
"Well, looks like I get to see you longer."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"That's also my next class." Syaoran showed her his schedule.  
  
Sakura read it and became red once again. Syaoran saw this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"W-we have the s-same c-classes." She couldn't stop stammering.  
  
Syaoran then grabbed her hand, grinning, "Well, since we have the same schedule, how about showing me the way."  
  
He pulled the slightly shocked girl out the door. He was smiling and grinning at the same time.  
  
'Looks like I got a friend, for the first time in a long time.'  
  
~*~  
  
At the other side of the school, on the soccer field, unlucky 45-year-old Coach Fuji sighed,  
  
"What am I going to do about this?! How in the world am I going to train this group of teens -no- little kids for the first game against Seiko High in three weeks!!"  
  
He groaned seeing the group of miserable teens in between 16-19 years just trying to kick to ball inside the goal. Some of them slipped on the balls.  
  
"They lost their team spirit since that embarrassing lost with Seiko." He reminded himself.  
  
He hung his head in defeat and then called his small assistant. A young 14- year-old ninth-grader walked up to him from the bleachers. She was beautiful for her age. Having long, dark, blue hair that reached her mid- back. Her eyes were a deep fiery red color. She was wearing blue shorts and a gray sweatshirt.  
  
"Yes, coach?"  
  
"Aya, could you please get more soccer balls."  
  
"Why is that coach? I thought we had enough playing balls."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its because I have a bad feeling that we're going to lose them."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She ran towards where all the school sports equipment was stashed in. When she got there she thought,  
  
'Why do I have to be 'their vital tool' as they say it. Doing the dirty work! I totally hate them. That damn Mistress is just using us, using me. They just want to get rid of me.' She thought, with tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
'I can still remember the looks they gave me that night... '  
  
~*~Begin Flashback (A week ago)...  
  
In one of the darkest rooms, deep within the castle, several days after the reunion they had with their Mistress, the four sisters began their plans on how to attack the very well known Card Mistress.  
  
The leader, the one with the red cloak, just finished giving instructions to the other three.  
  
"Now that you know the plans, Aya will be our lookout, she will be our vital tool and will enroll in the school where the Card Mistress attends, will acquire her trust and lead her right into our trap."  
  
The purple cloak one turned to Aya, "Are you ready to initiate the plan?"  
  
Aya simply nodded, hiding her loathing towards the rest. The green cloaked one didn't look to convinced, "You'd better do it or else."  
  
The small girl shot her a look that clearly said 'Or else what?'  
  
The green one gritted her teeth angrily and was about to blast Aya, before the leader stop her, "Stop it, save your energy for the real target. And Aya, control that attitude, because attitudes like those tend to get rebellious. And we don't want traitors here, the price for it is very big. Anyway, even if you did turn out traitor your powers are no match for us, so be a good girl and obey to everything I say and show respect to our Mistress." She turned to the others, " Now go and begin your part of the plan. This meeting is dismissed!"  
  
With that statement the leader left the room. The other two right behind her, but not before giving Aya very angry looks. They then left quietly, leaving the blue-haired girl with her own thoughts.  
  
~*~End Flashback...  
  
Aya sighed, grabbing a sack full of soccer balls, dragging the sack across the field, 'They think I'm not strong as them. Just they wait! They'll... ' She was suddenly jerked out of her own thoughts when someone shouted out,  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
Aya suddenly turned around to look at an out of control rogue soccer that was heading directly at her at inhuman speed. She couldn't move. Her feet were frozen to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Some moments earlier, Syaoran and Sakura arrived just in time for gym class. The gym teacher was just starting to see who were present. They took their seats at the stands.  
  
"Aren't you going to warn me about the do's and don'ts at each class?" He asked her. Sakura went into thinking mode.  
  
"Not really, almost everything is do's except for two things."  
  
"What two things?"  
  
"Watch out for Meiling, she's very bossy and can get on your nerves about the things she wants."  
  
Syaoran then remembered, "Is she the girl with the two buns of hair at the back of homeroom this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, and also be careful around the soccer captain, Kayo Otoru he's very violent when he loses and very picky about his girlfriends. But don't worry about him for now, he's sick at home."  
  
Syaoran nodded, turning to look over to the other side of the field. He sweat dropped at seeing the same poor kids just trying to get the balls into the net.  
  
"Kinomoto?" The teacher announced.  
  
"Here!" The girl responded.  
  
"Daidouji?"  
  
"Present!" A camera-wielding girl said.  
  
"Daidouji, can't you just come here without any photographic equipment?!"  
  
"Nope." Was her answer.  
  
The teacher sighed in frustration, "And I thought I was safe the rest of the class groaned. So just kept going with the list until he announced the last game,  
  
"Li?"  
  
The cinnamon-haired boy glanced at the teacher, "Here."  
  
"You're new here, right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"So I'm guessing you still don't have your gym clothes yet?"  
  
"No, I don't Sir."  
  
"Since you're new here, I'll let it pass for today. The rest of you get into your clothes." The class quickly did that. While this happened Syaoran was looking at a blue-haired girl that was hauling a sack of soccer balls. But that rapidly ended when he noticed one of the boys, fed up with missing the goal that he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and hit a stray ball. Syaoran followed the ball's path and gasped. It was heading straight towards the blue-haired girl!  
  
"Syaoran? What's... Oh my god!" Sakura noticed the girl and the soccer ball.  
  
"Teacher, look!!" Another girl cried out.  
  
The teacher saw this, "Oh my... !! Stop that ball!!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly sprinted for the girl. He heard some faint gasps, but he ignored them.  
  
He shouted, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
When he got close, he stepped between the ball and the girl, got into position. At the last minute he jump and kicked the ball. It sailed at an even greater speed than before. Its force was so strong the goal net almost came loose from the metal tubes that held the net up.  
  
Syaoran waited for a moment to catch his breath. He then walked up to the girl and knelt beside her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Aya trembled for bit. From her place on the ground, still trembling, she look up to see who save her. She felt her chest tighten,  
  
"Hoshi?" She whispered but then fainted from shock.  
  
Syaoran caught her in his arms, puzzled, 'What did she mean by that?'  
  
He then heard Sakura kneel beside him.  
  
"Syaoran, are you alright?"  
  
He slightly nodded. The other teens, including the gym teacher and Coach Fuji, ran to them.  
  
"Is she alright?" The coach asked.  
  
"Just fainted." Syaoran simply answered. The coach took Aya in his arms and handed the girl to the gym teacher, "Take her to the infirmary. And the rest of you back to your practices."  
  
He nodded and rushed to the infirmary with the girl in arms. The students grumbled while leaving to their respected places. But before Sakura and Syaoran could even stand up, Coach Fuji said,  
  
"You two, stay where you are."  
  
Gulping, both stayed on their places on the ground. The coach stood in front of them and pointed at Syaoran, "You. Name."  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
Then he pointed at Sakura, "You?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Again, at Syaoran, "What do you do in this school, club? Or anything?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm new here."  
  
Then at Sakura, "And you?"  
  
"No club, but I'm a cheerleader."  
  
The coach knelt before them and glanced at Syaoran, "Kid, after seeing that stunt you did there and the velocity that ball went, I'm offering you a place in our soccer team."  
  
"In the team?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The auburn-haired girl was elated, "Wow! Your first day, and you're already being offered a place on a team. Must be luck."  
  
Syaoran blushed at that.  
  
The coach smiled, "So, what it'll be."  
  
The cinnamon-haired boy thought for a moment, "I'll try."  
  
The coach clasped his hands together, "Well, that's that. I'll be seeing you tomorrow right after school and if you want, bring your little cheerleader girlfriend for support."  
  
With that the coach left very happy. What he didn't notice was that his 'girlfriend' statement made both teen's faces glow from all the blushing. And also, they just met! But despite that cute scene, nobody noticed a couple of guys hiding under some nearby bleachers.  
  
"Hey, what are we going to do? You saw how that guy kicked that ball and at that speed!" The bigger one of the two said, with very noticeable fear in his voice.  
  
The smallest guy nodded, "Kayo's not going to be very happy about this. C'mon, we better go before the teach catch us here."  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
C.W.: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
Kero: *poking her on the arm* Hello? You awake?  
  
Spinel Sun: I suggest that you stop doing that.  
  
Kero: *not listening* Wake up!  
  
C.W.: *grabbing a mallet from thin air...* sleepy...  
  
*... and pounds Kero to the ground*  
  
Kero: *flattened like a pancake* Owie...  
  
Spinel Sun: Told ya!  
  
Cheery: Neigh Neigh Neigh! (Trans: Happy New Year!) 


End file.
